


Harry Potter and the Mystery of Quidditch

by WolfPups99



Series: Harry Potter and the Hufflepuffs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hufflepuff Common Room, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hugs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch Obsessed Oliver Wood, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPups99/pseuds/WolfPups99
Summary: In which Harry Potter is sorted into Hufflepuff and spends most of the year attempting to figure out what Quidditch is. This is of course,notto try to impress Cedric Diggory who is the first person older than him who didn't have any real obligations to be nice to him but did it anyway.PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS: "Harry Potter and the Hufflepuffs"
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Eventual Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones & Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones & Justin Finch-Fletchley & Ernie Macmillan & Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchley & Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Harry Potter and the Hufflepuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. The Sorting of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors I may have made. This work is unbeta'd which means I am bound to miss some errors. All errors are my own.
> 
> This work is not to be replicated or translated in any way. If you see this work somewhere else, it is against my knowledge and should be reported.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are welcomed! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!
> 
> I am willing to attempt most prompts given to me! Fandoms that I feel I have a good base in are in my bio.

Harry gets out of the boat, running over what Hagrid and Ron had said. Slytherin was the bad house. the evil house. If he went there no one would like him. He wouldn't have any friends. No, Harry couldn't be a Slytherin. Gryffindor sounded nice. Maybe he could be in Gryffindor. Then everyone would like him, right. He would have friends. And Dudley wouldn't be able to scare them away! These friends would-be wizards and witches, they would be stronger than Dudley. They wouldn't be afraid of him. No, Dudley should be afraid of his future friends.

Harry listens as McGonagall describes Hogwarts. He listens as she tells him about the houses. He follows her inside and witnesses the ghosts with the other first-years. He stands and waits patiently as the boy be recalls as Draco Malfoy walks up to him.

"Potter, " Everyone turns and looks at them. Why are they looking at them? What's so special about Malfoy and him? 

Instead of asking these questions I simply turn to him and say, "Malfoy. Pleasant seeing you again. How was your ride to Hogwarts?"

Before Malfoy can finish, McGonagall walks back in to lead them to the Great Hall. Once she does, he immediately finds the mangled old hat sitting on a stool in the front of the room. He watches it intently as it's brim opens and it speaks, 

_ "Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_ But don’t judge on what you see, _

_ I’ll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There’s nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can’t see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you’ve a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You’ll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don’t be afraid! _

_ And don’t get in a flap! _

_ You’re in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I’m a Thinking Cap!"  _ **_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone)_ **

He waits for McGonagall to call up the first student, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff. He sees nothing happen between her sitting down and the hat calling out her house. This leads him to tune out the other student's names being called.

That's why he's surprised when McGonagall suddenly shouts his name.

Harry walks up to the hat, running through different ways this could turn out. He could be put in Ravenclaw, but he wasn't that smart. He could be put in Gryffindor, although Harry wasn't that brave. Maybe Hufflepuff, even though he wasn't loyal. At the very least, Harry didn't think so. What did he have to be faithful to? He didn't care, however, which house he was in, so long as it wasn't Slytherin.

Sitting down, he felt Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head. He waits for only a second before he hears a voice in his head. Or he thought it was his head, but the other students hadn't been speaking aloud, so it must be in his head. Right?

'That would be correct, young Mister Potter.'

'Really? How does that work? Do you think for yourself or is someone telling you what to say?'

'I would tell you, Mister Potter. However, not even I know how I work. I can assure you that I think for myself though. Now we must discuss your sorting. Do you have a preference in what house you would like to be in?'

'Just not Slytherin, please.'

'Are you sure? You would fit in well with the cunning snakes.' The hat pulls on one of his memories. It was one of the last times he had snuck out of his cupboard

He watches as Memory Harry unlocked the cupboard door before heading to the kitchen, avoiding any creaky floorboards on his way there. Once in the kitchen, Memory Harry grabbed some small pieces of bread and cheese. Before leaving just as silently as he entered. Closing the door to his cupboard, Memory Harry locked it back before eating the food he had gathered.

The hat waits a minute before speaking to him, 'That seems like cunning to me, Mister Potter.'

'It isn't!' He cries out at the hat, 'I was just, um…'

He struggles to come up with another way to describe it, 'Determined! Yes, I was determined not to get caught!'

'Is that so?' The hat pauses as if it was thinking, 'Well then if you are so sure of this determination, it very well should be…'

"Hufflepuff!"

Harry's heart skips a beat, before restarting. He wasn't in Slytherin! He barely felt Professor McGonagall remove the hat before he was up and walking toward the table of badgers, each one with a wide grin on their face. The Ravenclaws were politely clapping, as were the Slytherins. The Gryffindors, however, was, to say the least, upset. They were all glaring at the Hufflepuff table as if they had somehow rigged his sorting. Sitting down, he watched as McGonagall called up the next person to be sorted.

"Rivers, Oliver!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09/13/2020
> 
> Edited: 09/17/2020  
> -Added a couple of paragraphs at the beginning as well as the Sorting Hat's song


	2. The Truman Twins

Harry follows the other Hufflepuff first-years down to their common room, encompassing their prefects Gabriel and Alania Truman as well. The two prefects were cousins but were always at each other's sides. Harry watches as they pass many portraits. He glances to his left to find a bowl of moving fruit. Before stopping in front of several barrels, tucked into a corner on the right.

"Now, " Alania starts, "these barrels may not look like much, but they are the best house defense at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff is the house that has gone without unwanted intruders the longest. This is because not one of the other houses is determined enough to figure out our password. It has not changed since Helga Hufflepuff herself set it."

"That's right, Helga Hufflepuff is the founder of our house. She was underestimated by her fellow founders and as such none of them got in without her permission." Gabriel retorts," Pay close attention to what I do and how I do it."

Harry watches as Gabriel taps the barrel's lid, middle of the second row, two up. He couldn't quite hear the pattern of the raps, so he hopes he would tell them afterward.

The lid swung open, just as Gabriel took a step back, "The tune is Helga Hufflepuff. Do not forget it. It will end very badly for you, as I'm sure you will no doubt find out."

"Gabriel, " Alania warns.

He cocks an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes, "Do not listen to what the other houses say. We Hufflepuffs do not boast so the other houses like to take credit for our work. The Ravenclaws are not always the smartest. The Gryffindors are not always the bravest. The Slytherins are not always the most cunning. Our house is the most accepting, meaning it is the most widespread in its trait diversity. Something you would not see in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and especially not Slytherin. Do not let this blind you, however. The other houses will think you are weak. You all will have to prove yourselves. Prove you aren't weak dim headed Hufflepuffs."

Alania blinks once, twice, " That isn't what I meant Gabe. I was meant to deter you from threatening the first-years."

"Oh."

Harry listens intently to everything the two had said. Once they had finished he and the other first-years climbed into the barrel before crawling through a tunnel. Harry thinks about what Gabrial and Alania had said. He wants to know everything he can about the wizarding world. If this is how Harry can get his information, then it's fine by him. He'd rather not talk to anyone he didn't have to anyway. Too much attention was drawn already. He just wanted to have a quiet life, without the Dursleys. Was that too much to ask?

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

'It was too much to ask,' he thought as soon as he got out of the barrel. As soon as Harry and every other first-year had gotten into their house, they had been paired up. Each first-year had been given a third-year as a partner. So that they didn't get lost. In this gigantic castle. With moving stairs. And ghosts. And had he mentioned moving portraits? There were a bunch of moving paintings.

That wasn't his point. His point was that his partner was a very, pretty boy. Pretty boy, Cedric Diggory. Also, as far as he could tell, Cedric was smart. And his partner was on the Quidditch team! Whatever Quidditch was…

He had heard it was a sport of some kind. That meant it probably had a ball, right? Harry couldn't throw, but he could catch and kick just fine. Maybe he could get Cedric to practice with him! Or would he feel obligated to, since he was his partner?

Harry jumped slightly at the tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Cedric already standing in front of him.

The boy smiled at him, looking as if he were putting the sun to shame, "Hello! I'm Cedric Diggory. You can call me Cedric. You must be Harry Potter?"

"I am, " He stuttered out, "Hello, Cedric."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09/15/2020
> 
> Edited: 09/19/2020  
> -Combined this chapter with what was the next one.


	3. Sensible Slytherins? Never!

Cedric was a bit overwhelming. Over the next two months, he was always trying to help him. Be it in classes or his new place on the Quidditch team (He could have been a seeker for the team, but did not want to take that from Cedric.) (He was on reserves.). He knew Cedric was not doing it on purpose. Of course, Cedric would not. How had Cedric known that he had never had a helping hand before Hagrid had arrived? He did not like always having someone around him. It made him anxious. How did he go about asking Cedric to back off? He could not do it without being rude. Then Cedric would never help him again.

He was currently on his way to Transfiguration. he was dreading it. He did not want to see the Slytherins again. They had been on his case ever since the feast, especially Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He kept going up the stairs, his friends on either side of him. Susan, Hannah, and Ernie were having their conversation, leaving Justin and himself to talk. They had not been very good at doing that, talking that is. He does not know why, but Justin had been very keen on avoiding him. He had been set on changing that, had said as much to Hannah, but he had not thought that they would set him up like this. He was not a Gryffindor! He was not supposed to be brave and confront him. He was not supposed to make a plan first either like a Slytherin. he did not think making a plan was all on him. It was mostly the others who had done it.

Nevertheless, he turned to Justin, about to start talking before noticing with a wince that they had not actually made it all that far from the common-room and instead were going to be late. He decided that he would talk to Justin later after they had made it to Transfiguration.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

Opening the door, he and the others quickly found their seats. Unfortunately for him, he was sitting between two Slytherins. With Malfoy to his left and another boy, Goyle, on his right, he knew he was stuck. It also did not help that Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson were in the row behind him. How had he ended up separated from his house? Both Hagrid and Ron said that Slytherins were the worst of the four houses. He had managed to talk the hat out of placing him in the dreaded snake pit, but he had not taken classes with them into consideration. He needed to talk to the others to see if they would switch seats with him. He turned to the front of the class as he watched Professor McGonagall switch from a cat into a person. He had no clue how she had done it but he had no time to think about it as she began speaking.

_ "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  _ **_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone)_ ** .

He watched as she then tapped her wand on her desk, effectively changing it into a pig. She then turned it back before beginning her lesson.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

He began packing up his belongings. He had managed to make the matchstick pointy! That was more than could be said about some of the Slytherins. Only Zabini and Nott had managed to get them to get a slight shimmer to appear. He had only just got to the door when he felt something grab him. He spun around to find that Malfoy had rid himself of his goons and was instead flanked by Nott and Zabini. He stared, wide-eyed, at the three Slytherins, waiting anxiously for the first spell to be thrown. Then Zabini rolled his eyes, grabbed his wrist, and began dragging him towards an abandoned classroom. Harry decided that a much-needed prank was in order. With that in mind, he began his superbly small prank.

“What are you doing, Zucchini?” Zabini paused a second to give him an odd look before continuing to the classroom.

Still, without an answer, he turned to Nott, “Nutmeg, what are you doing?”

“Mayonnaise,” he continued without pause, “where are we going?” Both Nott and Malfoy gave him odd looks from the corners of their eyes.

“Well,” he began, digging his heels into the stones to stop Zabini from dragging him along, “are any of you going to answer me?”

When they didn’t answer he gently removed Zabini’s grip on his arm and turned to join his friends. If you could call them that, they were walking away from him and the snakes, leaving him to deal with them on his own!

Before he got far though, Nott had seized his arm and shoved him into the classroom.

He sighed, “What? What do you want?”

Nott opened his mouth for a second before shutting it, looking at both Zabini and Malfoy before speaking, “How are you a Hufflepuff?”

“What he means is,” Zabini shoved Nott aside, ”you’re supposed to be a Gryffindor. Like your parents.”

Glancing between them, Harry decided against telling them he was almost a Slytherin, “No clue. I wish I could have been a Gryffindor with all of their brash stupidity though.”

Satisfied with their lack of responses, he turned and began looking for his group of badgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09/16/2020
> 
> Edited: 09/19/2020  
> -Updated the chapter's contents
> 
> Edited: 10/03/2020  
> -Updated the chapter's contents
> 
> Edited: 12/12/2020  
> -Changed dividers


	4. Quidditch Fanatic

Harry was sitting on one of the pale yellow couches that we're located in the Hufflepuff common room. He and Justin had managed to reconcile. Justin had been afraid of him for his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, afraid that he would be powerful and look down on him because of his parentage. He had confessed to Justin that he had lived with his muggle relatives before coming to Hogwarts and had been in much the same boat as him. They had quickly bonded over a life that none of the other Hufflepuffs in their year could claim, all being either purebloods or half-bloods raised in the wizarding world. That wasn't the point though. He had been working on an essay for Charms when Cedric had come to check on him.

"What are you doing?" He said, leaning over the back of the seat to look at Harry's parchment.

Harry looked up at him, "Just a Charms essay for Professor Flitwick. We have to explain the importance of wand movements and proper enunciation in Charms."

"Those are vital to succeeding in Charms," Cedric replied, "Don't underestimate them."

"I won't, Cedric. I don't want to end up like Finnigan."

"Wouldn't _that_ be a disaster."

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

Harry had almost forgotten about the Slytherins' push for him to be a lion. _Almost_ being the keyword. So when they tried to corner him, day after day, he would grab one of his friends and keep walking. They had been getting more suspicious as of late on to why, almost two months into school, he was suddenly more touchy-feely. He couldn’t tell them that it was so that he wouldn’t have to confront the Slytherins. He couldn’t.

That also didn’t matter when they had all found ways to leave without him realizing until it was too late. Hannah and Susan had just left claiming it was the beginning of girl time while Eric and Justin had left to play Wizard’s Chess. There was now nothing stopping the Slytherins from getting to him. No one left to protect him.

Nothing except for the good looking 3rd year that was walking towards him. Despite everything Cedric had done for him in the past month, he was more grateful for him now than he had been any of those times. He was wearing a Hufflepuff sweater, which was fitting for the last Sunday of October. It was getting cold, wasn’t it?

Harry catches a glance at green and silver in the corner of his eye so as soon as Cedric is within grabbing distance, he pulls him into a hug. He feels Cedric freeze up for a second before he is being squeezed almost to death.

Cedric is muttering to him in the next second, “What brought that on?”

“I can’t hug a fellow Puff whenever I want to?” Harry responds as he steps away from Cedric.

“You can,” Cedric concedes, “but _you_ don’t.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry huffs.

Cedric shrugs, “Just that you aren’t really the hugging type.”

“How do you figure that?” Harry questions.

“Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders,” Cedric smiles, “I specialize in finding the information you don’t want me to know.”

Harry doesn’t do anything but glare at Cedric. _He_ is also a Hufflepuff and his entire year had called him an oblivious idiot more times than he could count. Obviously, he wasn’t good at finding anything. A hand on his shoulder causes him to jump into Cedric, almost knocking him over if it hadn’t been for Cedric almost _expecting_ him to jump.

He doesn’t know who he wants to glare at more.

✯¸.•´*¨`*•✿ ✿•*`¨*`•.¸✯

When he turned around, the _last_ person he expected to see was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. He also doesn’t expect Wood to be honest to Merlin, _pouting_.

He clears his throat, looking up at the 4th year keeper, “Yes, Wood? How are you today?”

“The Slytherins are saying you’re going to be on the Hufflepuff as seeker and that you’re _good_ ,” Wood replies, “Slytherins are hard-pressed to compliment _anyone_ but you are a ‘missorted Hufflepuff’ that was ‘supposed to be in Gryffindor.’ They absolutely _hate_ anyone in Gryffindor or who sides with Gryffindors. You’d have to be exceptionally good to earn that kind of praise. And you’re a first year. My question is _are_ you actually playing on the team?”

Harry’s eyes wander and he catches two near-identical redheads standing behind Wood rapidly shaking their heads at him. He almost tells Wood yes to spite them but doesn’t want to get caught in a lie so he looks back at Wood and shakes his head ever so slightly. Wood looks him over before nodding his head once and walking out of the Great Hall. The same Great Hall that Harry had forgotten he was still standing in. As he turns to walk with Cedric, he’s grabbed on both sides, and when he looks to see his captors all he sees is bright red hair.

He does hear a pair of feet behind him though, so he isn’t _that_ scared of what these twins are capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 12/11/2020
> 
> Edited: 12/12/2020  
> -Changed dividers


End file.
